The major effort in this grant will be directed towards: 1. The delineation of the structural defect of immunoglobulin variants and ultimately perhaps to gain insight into the organization of the gene. 2. The elucidation of the pimary structure of two macroglobulins with antipyruvilated - galactose activity. 3. The isolation and characterization of a new IgG subclass (gamma 5) identified through an unusual myeloma protein. 4. Completion of structural studies of some amyloid proteins. 5. Elucidation of the possible role of antiidiotypes in human disease.